The Littlest Sparrow
by AJsHellCat
Summary: [sequel to Sweet Pirate of Mine] Jack's daughter goes on her first adventure...in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: hello, readers! I am back with the sequel to Sweet Pirate of Mine. I hope you all like! Also, I'll be adding quotes from Elizabeth aswell as those from Jack, just so I have more to work with.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That creepy and overly cheery mouse does.

Plot: Elizabeth and Jack's daughter, Ashley is now 8 years old and about to experience her first adventure…in the past. (takes place after COTBP and during DMC)

_**Chapter One: The Beginning…**_

"_You like pain? Try wearing a corset!"_

Ashley Sparrow really could do a good impression of her father, Elizabeth realized as she sat across from Ashley in her cabin.

Said impression was that of Jack's pout. This was brought on by the fact that Ashley had been denied going out to steer the ship with her father while a huge storm, which happened to be rocking the ship at that moment, was raging outside.

"It's not safe for you, love."

"But daddy's out there!" she shot back.

"Daddy," Elizabeth said seriously, "has had years of experience."

Ashley grunted, knowing her mother was right but not liking it at all.

Elizabeth felt a pang of empathy for her daughter. After all, she herself loved steering with Jack during storms such as these when she got the chance. Elizabeth loved the excitement and danger of it all. Truly a pirate at heart, she was.

"I better get to when I'm bigger." Ashley said folding her arms in a gesture that, this time, reminded Elizabeth of herself.

That had happened rather a lot as Ashley had been growing up. Her and Jack both had recognized traits of themselves in their daughter.

Smiling at this, Elizabeth gently stroked her daughter's long raven-coloured hair.

"That can be done, darling. I'll make sure your father knows that too." Elizabeth grinned at her daughter in a conspiratorial manner.

Ashley felt her heart leap in excitement. "Thank you, momma!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around her mother.

Elizabeth hugged her and then the two of them settled down to watch the storm through the porthole.

As Ashley sat there leaning against her mother's chest, she began to hear whispers. They were faint at first, so she dismissed them as her imagination.

However, they slowly began to get louder. Just as Ashley was about to turn to her mother to ask if she'd heard them too, her world was instantly darkened and she was falling…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: New Surroundings…**_

"_So, we're all men of our word, really. Except for Elizabeth, who is in fact a woman."_

The next thing Ashley knew, she was wet…and bloody cold. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in the ocean.

"What the bloody heck is going on?" treading water as her father had taught her, she looked around, taking in her surroundings.

There was a small island nearby, but other than that, it was pretty much open water. Carefully, and as best she knew how since she was still learning, Ashley swam there.

Once she set foot on the sand that made up the beach, Ashley sat down. Where were her momma and her daddy? And for that matter, where was she? Fear tugged at her heart. She'd never been away from her parents like this before and she didn't like it one bit.

Maybe the ship sank and she didn't know it! Her mom and told her about how people can bump their heads and wake up later. Perhaps they were even on the island, looking for her.

Oh, she hoped they were okay and not hurt.

Standing, she brushed the sand off of her pants and then walked down the beach in search of them.

Despite her father telling that being scared wasn't a good idea when one was in trouble, she was anyway. After all, the two people she loved most in the world might be hurt.

Picking up speed, she ran to the other side of the island, which surprisingly enough, wasn't all that far away.

A ship with very familiar black sail was tied down and resting on the sand just a few a feet from where Ashley was.

"Momma! Daddy! Are you here?" she called out once she reached the side of the ship.

Only silence greeted the littlest Sparrow.

"Oh, bugger." She grumbled, enough though she knew full well she wasn't allowed to use that kind of language.

A moment later, she heard a male voice call, "Jack! Jack Sparrow!"

Ashley, curious as to who had spoken her father's name, she poked her head around the bow of the ship. There stood a man as wet as she, but not wearing pirate clothes. He was wearing "upper-class eunuch" clothes as her father called them. His trim beard and his hair were the only things that didn't fit with his clothes.

He was odd, she decided, but at the same time, perhaps he might be able to help her locate her parents.

Ashley heard his footsteps come close to where she stood.

"Hello there," she said tentatively.

The man jumped and whirled around to face Ashley once he heard her speak.

"Hello," he squatted so that he was face to face with her. "Who are you and why are you here? You're so young…"

"My name's Ashley Sparrow…I'm looking for my mom and dad…"

"Ashley Sparrow? As in _Jack_ Sparrow?"

"_Captain_!" Ashley corrected, "Captain Jack Sparrow." It irritated her when people forgot that.

"He's your…_father_?" The man looked utterly shocked and amazed. Ashley wondered why that was.

"Yeah…" She gave him a weird look. "What of it?"

"Nothing…" The man shook his head as if to collect himself.

"I'm William Turner." He extended his hand towards her. Ashley shook it.

"Nice to meet you, William."

He smiled for the first time. "You can call me Will."

"Okay, Will. I don't suppose you can help me out?"

Will shrugged. "Why not? We're both finding the same man aren't we?"

Ashley nodded in agreement. The two of them walked into the forest.

"There was a big storm," she began, deciding to tell Will how she'd gotten to where she was, "dad was steering the ship and mom was with me in my cabin. Then, off a sudden, I heard voices, well…whispers. They were quiet at first then they got all loud. I was going to ask my mom if she heard them when suddenly I was here."

"That's quite the story." Will commented and then turned to look at something.

"Gibbs." He murmured.

Ashley saw his trademark rum pouch in Will's hand. A sense of foreboding came over her.

"That can't be good."

Just as Will was about to agree, he was startled by a native and not soon after was hanging in the air by one leg. Seconds later, they were surrounded.

Ashley stood still, terrified of what they might do. They looked fierce and rather scary-looking, especially with their elaborate face paint.

Will swung his sword uselessly at them, saying how he could endure this all day. Right after he said that, however, he was hit in the neck with a dart that promptly knocked him out.

Ashley turned to run, but was shot with the same dart. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

When she awoke, she was slightly dazed. "Where am I?" she muttered out loud.

Looking up Ashley noticed that her feet and hands were bound to a long pole, being carried by a couple of the same natives she and Will had encountered earlier.

Grunting, she struggled against the ropes, but all she succeeded in doing was making the pole wobble up and down. The ropes didn't even budge.

Will, who was awake also, was bound to another pole just as she was.

As they both were carried, they entered a village which Ashley figured was where they lived.

The natives shouted back and forth to each other in a language she had never heard before. They seemed excited about something, but Ashley wasn't sure what.

Ashley and Will were carried to where a large chair stood with a very familiar man sitting in it.

"Dad! There you are! You're okay! I was so worried about you!" Ashley shouted excitedly.

Even though he was done up in face paint such as the natives were, she would have recognized him anywhere.

"Where's mom?" she asked.

Ashley crinkled her brow in puzzlement as to why her dad wasn't responding to her. Instead, he looked at her as if she'd grown a couple of extra heads.

It was Will who spoke up next. "Jack! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

When Jack didn't respond, Will persisted, "Jack? Jack!"

Still, he didn't say word, at least not to Will or Ashley. He walked over to Will and muttered, "Save me!" before he spoke to the native in their own tongue.

Ashley couldn't help but giggle when she heard her father say something about a eunuch.

Will gave her a glare, but she just grinned back at him. Suddenly, they were on the move again.

"Jack! I need your compass! I need it to save Elizabeth! She faces the _gallows_ for helping _you _escape!" Will called out desperately.

Ashley's eyes went wide. She knew exactly what the gallows were, thanks to some storytelling from Gibbs.

"Mom faces the gallows?" Ashley asked her voice full of raw terror.

Again, that same shocked looked passed over Will's face as it had on the beach when she'd told him her name.

All Will could do was nod. More determined than ever by this news, Ashley kept shouting pleas at her father.

"Dad, please! Help us! Dad! We have to save mom!"

Tears now stung Ashley's eyes as her father stood there, watching them go.

"Dad! I'm scared! Don't let them hurt me! Dad! Help!" Said tears poured down her face now, hitting the ground as they went.

Suddenly, they stopped. The natives that had been carrying them roughly untied them and shoved them into spherical bone cages, which were also filled with men Ashley recognized as members of her dad's crew.

Once they were inside and the door secured, they were swung outwards so they hung over a giant and very deep cavern. Ashley screamed as they went outwards, terrified.

"It's alright." Will assured her, "We'll figure a way out."

"I hope so, Will." Ashley said, clinging to him.

"Who is this little pint-sized one?" Gibbs asked Will.

Ashley looked up at Gibbs when he spoke. "Are you daft, Mr. Gibbs? I'm Ashley Sparrow! Your Captain's daughter!" she added emphasis on the being the captain's daughter part.

Gibbs shook his head. "I've known Capt'n Jack Sparrow longer then you 'ave, missy and I know he 'asn't got kids."

"Yes he does!" Ashley was hurt by what he had said. Mr Gibbs had always been a good friend of hers yet here he was denying her very existence.

"Well, Jack has a rather…_colourful _past with women." Will said the implications clear despite his euphemism.

Ashley, who knew nothing of that part of her father's life, looked puzzled. "What do you mean, colourful?"

Will and Mr. Gibbs exchanged a look. "It's nothin' for you ta worry about." Gibbs answered.

"Now let's get back on track." Will said reminding them of the situation they were in.

Mr. Gibbs nodded and began to explain to Will about their predicament.

Ashley's eyes went wide. "They're gonna…_cook_ my dad?"

"Aye, lass. Tha' is exactly wha' they are goin' ta do."

"We've got to save him!"

Will nodded, "But, in order to do that, we have to save ourselves first." And with that, they began to swing in the cages.

Ashley glared at Will with a mixture of anger and fear. "What the bloody _hell_ are you doing? Trying to kill us?"

Will looked at her for a moment, shocked that she had just cursed. That, however, was quickly forgotten as he concentrated on making sure they didn't plummet.

After one unsuccessful swing, Will and Mr. Gibbs had a grip on a vine and were walking up the side of the cavern.

Just then, a native came walking across the wooden bridge just a little ways away from them. Will motioned for to stop moving and they all stopped short.

Unfortunately, the crewmembers in the other cage were impatient and kept going only to be startled by a snake, their rope snapping, and their cage doing said plummeting that they had and were trying avoid.

Ashley turned her head away, too scared to watch.

As for them, the native did notice them and ran off, most likely to warn his village that they were in the process of escaping.

"Oh, bugger." Will grumbled, and then ordered them to get up the side of the cavern as fast as they could.

Ashley, though she was not overly tall, she had strong legs and was just as able as the men to help them out.

Once they were back and solid ground, said natives appeared and gave chase.

They all lifted the cage much like a lady would her skirts, and ran as fast as they could. As they did, the natives shot spears at them.

They came to a steep cliff and they all knew they had no choice but to go over. Taking a deep breath, they pulled their legs inside and rolled all the way down.

As they did, Ashley clung to Will in terror. Will, in turn, kept her against him to protect her from debris.

"Don't look!" Will ordered her and buried her face into his shirt. The next moment, there was no rough tumbling anymore. It was as if they were flying. That was short-lived, however, when they hit water.

Ashley felt herself sinking further and further below. With all her strength, she struggled against it, but only seemed to sink faster.

Her lungs burned for breath, but no matter how she clawed for the surface, she couldn't reach it. Spears soundlessly sliced through the water around her, but she paid them no mind. All that mattered was that she couldn't breath.

Soon, her world darkened, and she began to slow her struggles.

_Oh, no…I'm dying… _Was Ashley's last thought before her world went completely black.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry about the inconsistencies with what she called her parents in the last chapter…I was still toying with how old she was going to be at the time. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Author's note part 2: I'm planning on changing a bit of what happens in the movie, or rather, straying if you like. The idea is the same, however. Davy Jones is still after Jack and all that.

_**Chapter Three: The Biggest and Littlest Sparrow**_

"_I'm here to find the man I love."_

The next thing Ashley knew, she was awake again and sputtering.

She looked up and saw Will's concerned face staring down at her.

"Ashley? Are you alright?"

Taking a deep, glorious breath, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"That was darn lucky." Ashley heard Gibbs say. "Will saw ye sinkin' and grabbed ye. Then, he carried ye here."

Ashley looked around, seeing that they were on The Pearl.

"Where's dad?" she asked.

A moment later her question was answered when she saw him running, arms wind-milling, towards them. The natives, unfortunately, were right behind him.

Ashley watched as Jack ran through the shallow water and grabbed on to the netting on the side of the Pearl.

Turning and smiling, he said, "This is the day you will always remember as the…" a huge wave splashed him, "Captain Jack Sparrow." He muttered then came aboard.

As soon as Jack was steady on his feet, Ashley launched herself into his arms.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay, dad." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Jack looked at Will, who only shrugged, then back at the small form in his arms.

"Well, hello there, lass…" Jack awkwardly patted Ashley on the head. "I'm sorry to say, but ol' Jack doesn't have children. Savvy?"

Jack stepped back from her and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Now, run along and find your_ real_ parents, poppet."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Jack…we're in open water now."

Jack's eyes shifted in obvious embarrassment. "Well, then…" he tapped his chin, "We'll hang on to the lass for now."

And with that, Jack left to steer the ship

Ashley watched the man she _knew_ was her father walk away and gaped. How could he not know her? Frowning, she ran after him to the helm.

"Dad, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "You're determined aren't you?"

"What?"

Jack looked down at her, his suspicious gaze meeting her shocked one.

"I've got a ship to steer miss…"

"Ashley, Ashley_ Sparrow_."

Jack ignored her emphasis on the last name. "Well, miss Ashley…as I said…I have a ship to steer. Go and," he thought for a moment, "keep dear William company."

Angry as well as hurt now, she ran off to the other side of the ship. With a huff, she sat down, cross her legs, and folded her arms.

Will saw this and marched over to Jack, angry. "How can you speak to her like that? She may be making a rather outrageous claim, but she's still only a child!"

Jack turned back to see Ashley sitting there, her lip quivering and tears streaming down her face. An uncharacteristic feeling of guilt settled in his gut.

Perhaps the whelp was right and he was too harsh with her. It could very well be, Jack thought, that someone had put her up to this. After all, kids were gullible weren't they?

Slowly, Jack made his way over to where Ashley was sitting.

Upon seeing him, Ashley glared. Jack was startled for a moment as the look on her face reminded him of a certain Governor's daughter…shaking those thoughts, Jack sat down next to her.

There was an awkward silence for a while as Jack tried to figure out just what he was going to say.

"Did someone put you up to this?" he asked, deciding he wouldn't beat around the proverbial bush.

"No!" she answered, insulted. More tears fell and she turned away from him.

Jack felt that stab of guilt again and frowned. Was it really any wonder he didn't stay around the opposing gender for long? All women seemed to do was incite unpleasant feelings…especially guilt.

"Well, then…what or who has you convinced that you're mine, eh?"

Why did he think she was lying? She asked herself. Oh, it hurt so bad…

That's when she remembered the delicate piece of jewellery around her wrist.

Turning around, she faced him. Maybe upon seeing it, he would have to believe her!

Without a word, she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a small silver charm bracelet with several birds dangling from it.

"Where did you get that?" Jack demanded. After all, it wasn't very often you saw a small child wearing the only piece of jewellery your mother ever owned around their wrist. Especially when said trinket had been on his person since he was a child, like herself.

"You gave it to me," she said slowly and quietly, "when I was a baby. It belonged to your mom, or my grandma. You told me it was the only really pretty thing she had ever owned and that it had meant the world to her. You told me later, when I was older, that that was the reason you gave it me, because I meant the world to you."

Jack was completely silent. How could this child know such intimate details of his life that he hadn't told anyone?

Ashley tentatively laid her hand on her father's, which was resting on his knee. Jack raised his eyes to look at her hand, then into her eyes.

Eerie, he thought, they were same colour as his…

That's when Jack had the ludicrous idea that maybe she wasn't a liar after all…

So, if that could be true, when and where was she born? Who was her mother?

"I'm eight years old, aboard The Mist, and her name is Elizabeth. Her maiden name was Swann, I think." Ashley answered.

Jack jumped, not realizing he'd spoken out loud. Then what Ashley said registered and he jumped again, only this time so he was standing. He knew at least that _that_ part was impossible.

Sure he'd flirted with Elizabeth countless times and they had been on that island alone together, but he'd never bedded her. Elizabeth's heart belonged to the whelp, not to him.

"I know you're sadly mistaken on that one, missy. I've never had…relations…with Elizabeth. Her heart belongs to him," Jack pointed at Will, "who is her fiancé."

Okay, now that was not right! Her mom and dad were married! She knew by their wedding bands…

Ashley glanced at Jack's hands and noticed that only a few large rings were there. The small, gold band was missing as if it had never been.

"Where's…where's your wedding ring? It was here!" she held onto the finger it was supposed to adorn.

"_Wedding ring_?" Jack was genuinely confused now. "You really _are_ daft, little one!"

Ashley ignored his comment and kept staring at his fingers in disbelief. There was also supposed to be a tan-line on that same finger along with some scars that she'd felt countless times.

Come to think of it, now that she got a closer look at him some of the other scars she knew he'd had her whole life weren't there. Such as the one that was supposed to slice through his right eyebrow and one that he'd had on his neck that was thick and angry-looking.

But at the same time, she knew…just _knew_ this was her father…so, the question was now, why weren't they there?

Jack watched Ashley inspect his finger again along with his face and neck. Just what was she looking for?

Neither of them noticed that the sky had begun to darken nor that it was raining lightly. It wasn't until it began to pour that the two of them looked around.

Ashley ran below deck to get out of the rain as did Jack and Will.

"That's going to be a fierce storm." Ashley said, while drying her face with her sleeve.

"Indeed it is, love." Jack agreed, shaking the water from his hat. He then turned to Will.

"Keep the little lass company whilst I steer my ship." Will nodded his agreement while Jack headed back out onto the deck and into the storm.

Then, Will turned to Ashley. "Well, let's get you dry."

The two of them headed into the kitchen and warmed themselves by the stove. As they sat, Ashley sighed.

"I wish he would remember me." She said softly.

The yearning in her voice tugged at Will's heart. "Give us some time and we'll figure this whole thing out."

Ashley sighed, wishing with all her heart that what Will told her was true.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: well, readers, I have designed this chapter to tug at ye heartstrings…enjoy! And just so you know…I will revisit the present (because, remember kiddies, she's in the past) throughout this story. (Thanks to a full-of-questions reviewer! Thanks so much for inspiring me there!)

Author's note 2: I surely hope I haven't confused anyone with that written above…

**_Chapter Four: Ashley's Nightmare_**

"_Oh, I have faith in you."_

Ashley yawned for the umpteenth time that night while she and Will played cards in the kitchen.

The game was poker and she had already beaten him several times over. Now, however, she was sleepy.

Getting up, she stretched and yawned…again. "I'm going to sleep, now. Goodnight, Will." She said, "And thanks for playing so many games with me, it was fun."

"You're very welcome." Will smiled at her. "Goodnight Ashley."

Ashley walked into the cabin she knew as hers and flopped down on the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

_A dark, gloomy mist surrounded Ashley. It was eerie and chilled her down to the bone. _

"_Ashley, love…you have to be careful." A familiar voice called out to her._

"_Dad? Is that you?"_

"_Yes, darling…"_

_Ashley's heart filled with joy. He finally knew who she was! "Oh, dad…it was so scary when you didn't know me…where are you?"_

"_Where you can't follow…"_

_Ashley was confused. "Dad? What does…" _

_Before she could finish her sentence, a flash, like that of lightning, lit everything around her. _

_Her father was revealed, sword drawn while a huge hellish-looking monster with tentacles and hundreds of sharp teeth appeared. _

_Ashley tried to move so she could save him, but her feet were planted on the ground. Nor could she scream. All she could do was watch in horror as the beast consumed her father…_

_Suddenly, she found her voice. "DAD! NO!"_

Ashley awoke with a start. What was _that_ all about?

Her heart was pounding and her little body shook with terror. Never had she had such a horrific dream.

Even thought it was simply a nightmare, Ashley got out of bed and ran down to where Jack's cabin was. She slowly pushed the door open and peered inside.

Ashley sighed with relief when she saw him sprawled on his bunk fast asleep. He was safe and sound.

However, the images of the dream nagged at her, as if they were making sure she wouldn't forget them.

Ashley felt the cold terror grip her once again. Never had a nightmare left her this shaken. But, it had seemed so real…as if it had happened or would happen…

Ashley looked down the dark hallway leading to her cabin and let out a shaky breath. Oh, how she didn't want to walk back there and deal with her nightmare all alone and in the dark. Unfortunately, she didn't have any other option.

Ashley turned back to Jack. An ache to simply crawl into her father's arms and stay there came over her. It was so powerful that she'd taken at least three steps towards his bunk before she'd caught herself.

_He doesn't know you, remember? And to top it off, he thinks you're either insane or a liar…_

Slowly and reluctantly, she walked all the way down said hallway until she was once again in her room. Ashley climbed back under the covers and laid there awake. There was no way she'd be able to sleep.

Instead, she wished she'd see her mother again. Perhaps _she_ remembered her…

**_The Mist: Present Day…_**

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she watched her daughter fade then disappear completely before her eyes.

"Ashley! Ashley!" She frantically patted the bed, still in disbelief at what she had just witnessed.

Getting up, she looked around the room. There was no sign of Ashley anywhere.

"What just happened? Where are you?" Elizabeth ran out of the cabin. Whenever she encountered a crew member, she asked them if they had seen her. All the answers she got were negative.

"I 'aven't seen 'er since ye took 'er inta yer cabin." Once of them said, before returning to his duties.

More terrified than ever, Elizabeth went out onto the deck of The Mist, despite the angry weather. She had to tell Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" she shouted, trying to make herself heard over the roar of the wind.

His eyes immediately met hers, meaning he had heard her.

"Elizabeth! Go below! It's not safe to be out here, love!"

"But Jack," she said earnestly, "Ashley's missing!"

Now that caught the Captain's attention. "Missing?"

Elizabeth nodded, tears now stinging her eyes. Upon seeing this, Jack barked orders at Gibbs to take over steering the ship whilst he went below with his wife. Gibbs nodded and did just that.

Once they were below, Jack took her in his arms to comfort her.

"Alright, love…Tell ol' Jack the whole story."

"We were in her cabin, watching the storm outside, when she literally just…vanished into thin air…right in front of me!"

Elizabeth watched a variety of emotions play across her husband's face before he went back outside and shouted a name Elizabeth remembered but wasn't sure she'd ever hear again.

"Set the course to Tia Dalma's!"

And within minutes, that's where The Mist was headed.

Elizabeth's mind raced with questions as she stood below deck, feeling the ship change course beneath her feet.

Where was her daughter? Was she hurt? Was she scared? And most importantly, would she and Jack be able to find her and bring her home?

Hopefully, the mysterious woman they were going to visit would be able to answer those questions.

"Don't worry, love. We'll get her back." Jack whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Elizabeth leaned into his embrace, needing the comfort it gave her.

For a long period of time they stood there, neither knowing the exact length of time nor did it matter. All that mattered was that they had to get their daughter back.

**_Tia Dalma's Hut: Present Day… _**

"You've come to find yer daughter 'dis time, eh?" Tia said the moment she saw the two of them.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "How did you know?"

Tia Dalma only smiled. "She is not where you are."

Jack and Elizabeth exchanged puzzled looks. "What does that mean?" Jack asked.

Tia folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at Jack. "I will not tell ye more 'till ya pay me."

Jack, having been prepared for this, set various rings and other assorted jewellery on the table. Tia happily scooped them up and set them aside.

Sitting down, Tia became serious. "Your daughter was sent back in time. She is in da past."

"What? But that's impossible!" Elizabeth refused to believe what she was hearing. People didn't time travel! Especially not her daughter!

"I don' lie. She is in da past." Tia put emphasis on her every word. It was clear she didn't like having what she told others questioned.

"Then how do we get to her? How do we bring her home?" Elizabeth asked, deciding to humour the woman.

Tia smiled in a way that made Elizabeth wary of her. "Ye go da same way she did."

Before either of them could ask her a question, she held up a hand silencing them both.

"Now, ye must know dat ye may not be able ta land in da same spot she be in, but ye will be in da right time."

Tia closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head. Whispers filled the couple's ears. At first they were soft, but slowly they grew louder and louder.

Over and over they repeated, _"Destiny, destiny, destiny..."_

That was the last thing either of them heard before a falling sensation overcame them both.

**_Tortuga…_**

There officially couldn't be a rowdier place on Earth Ashley decided as she watched drunken pirates and women with barely anything covering their chests as it were, parade about the island.

Jack, or dad as she still stubbornly called him, was purposefully striding towards a tavern with Will and Gibbs in tow.

Ashley followed closely behind at the same time avoiding the occasional empty or partially full bottle of what she knew was rum that was thrown in her direction.

Once they were inside, Gibbs sat down beside a discarded table and called out that he was recruiting crew members for the Pearl. It would be amazing if anyone heard him for the behaviour that was going on outside was going on inside aswell.

Four people did, however. Including a man that Gibbs appeared to recognize.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" The man said his name was if it was something foul in his mouth.

He was dressed in dirty "eunuch" clothes and, like Will, his beard was unkempt and so was his hair. What grudge did this man have against her dad? Ashley wondered.

She turned to where her dad was trying to hide behind a plant. The man noticed too, apparently and raised his gun at Jack.

"You're hired!" Jack said, backing away.

Before he could fire a shot, yet another fight broke out and someone clocked him on the head with a rum bottle. Sighing with relief, Ashley took off after her dad, who was making his escape from the tavern.

"Who was that?" she asked once they had gotten back outside.

"That was someone who doesn't like me very much." Jack answered and strode back to his ship, where his crew was loading supplies to take with them.

"Captain Sparrow!" a voice called out.

"Come to join my crew, lad? Welcome aboard!" Jack said without turning around.

"I'm here to find the man I love." The voice announced.

Jack, thinking that whoever was talking to him was a man, said, "I'm deeply flattered, but my only love is the sea."

"Meaning _William Turner_, Captain Sparrow."

That's when Jack and Ashley both whirled around shocked.

"Elizabeth?" Jack turned again, facing Gibbs. "Hide the rum!" Then turned back, facing Elizabeth once again.

But it wasn't him she was looking at anymore, it was Ashley.

"Who is that? You haven't stooped to kidnapping children, have you Jack?"

Bugger! Ashley thought bitterly. Her mom didn't know her either! This was the second huge blow she'd had to her heart since she'd gotten into this mess.

Sighing in defeat, Ashley decided to introduce herself. "My name is Ashley."

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth smiled warmly at her.

It was that moment that Will appeared carrying a large barrel.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Will!" Elizabeth said his name with the same enthusiasm.

Will put down the barrel and took Elizabeth into his arms and then kissed her.

Man, Ashley thought, the day was just filled with shock after shock. First, her father didn't know who she was, then neither did her mother, and now she witnessed her mom kissing another man. What was this world coming to?

Ashley, finally reaching her emotional limit, ran onto the ship and right into Jack's cabin. Even now it was still a safe haven for her.

Once she got there, she threw herself down on the bed and cried…hard.

Meanwhile, outside, all three of them were puzzled as to what had warranted Ashley's actions.

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, as far as I know, Ashley thinks Jack is her father but according to Gibbs and Jack of course, Jack has no children…"

"Then she claimed you were mother." Jack added.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Now I _know_ that's not right…"

Jack nodded. "That's exactly what I said to the little one, love."

"I guess we'll have to figure out where she got these ideas from and then find a way to tell her they are not true." Will sighed, his heart going out to the little girl. Though he'd known Ashley a short time, he'd grown fond of her and didn't like the idea of her being upset.

With that in mind, he headed aboard followed by Elizabeth and Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: thanks to all the reviews I've gotten thus far. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Secondly, I'm so sorry that this took forever to put up. Writer's block and being busy were to blame.

_**Chapter Five: Many Misfortunes…**_

"_There'll be no living with her after this."_

"Ashley?" Will gently tapped on the door.

"Go away!" came an angry shout from within.

"You're in _my_ cabin, darling." Jack reminded her and simply opened the door and strode inside.

Ashley turned her tear-streaked and puffy-eyed face towards him and glared. "I don't care."

Elizabeth made her way slowly over to the upset girl. "I'm sorry you're feeling this way, but you need to know the truth. Neither Jack nor I are your parents."

Ashley didn't respond. She only stared at Elizabeth wordlessly as more tears fell down her face.

"But we will help you find out who they really are and get you back to them." Elizabeth reached out to wipe some of Ashley's tears away, but she moved away from her hand.

"But you _are_ my parents." Ashley whispered, angry now. "Why can't you remember?"

"None of us lost our memories to begin with, Ashley." Will said gently.

Ashley stared at the three people in front of her. Clearly, she wasn't getting through to them. Would she ever? That was the loaded question of the day.

But, Ashley decided, come hell or high water, she would do what she could to make them believe.

"Then how do you explain me knowing those things about your mom, Jack?" she'd decided to call him by his first name since she was still angry.

Will and Elizabeth turned to Jack. "What is she talking about?"

Jack walked over to Ashley and rolled up her sleeve to reveal the bracelet.

"The little lass knew this belonged to me mum and that it was the only piece of jewellery she ever owned without me her telling said information."

The two of them were speechless.

"How did she get it?" Will asked, finally breaking the silence.

Ashley told Will the same story she'd told Jack while they'd been sailing to Tortuga.

"That's the truth." Ashley said with conviction before anyone could think of denying that too.

They all stood there quiet once again. What could they say without hurting this poor little girl more?

_**Meanwhile…**_

Just as their daughter had, Jack and Elizabeth found themselves neck deep in ocean water.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked while brushing long strands of her wet hair from her face.

Jack did the same as she then looked around. Not far from where they were, was an island; a familiar one at that.

"Tortuga." The couple said in unison. Smiling at their small good fortune, they swam towards it.

Once they were able to stand, they simply walked the rest of the way to land.

"I certainly hope she didn't end up here." Elizabeth commented. The island hadn't changed a bit from the last time either of them had been there. It was still as chaotic as ever.

Jack nodded his agreement while at the same time dodging an empty rum bottle someone had thrown.

The two of them scoured the island, asking anyone, even Scarlet and Giselle, if they had seen her.

"I 'aven't seen a little girl around 'ere." Scarlet sneered, clearly not wanting to help them.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Listen, this is no time to be bitter at Jack. This is about finding our daughter who might be in trouble." She laid emphasis on the "our" so that it would be no secret as to the child's patronage.

Scarlet's eyes slowly widened as what Elizabeth had said began to sink in. It was a long moment before the wench spoke again.

"Even so, I still 'aven't seen 'er around." This time, the statement was said with honesty. Probably, Jack figured, because Elizabeth was glaring daggers at her.

Talking to Giselle was easier since, as Jack discovered, she had two small ones of her own (which weren't Jack's, thank goodness.) They belonged to a rather large and fat pirate who was currently passed out at Giselle's feet.

""Oh, I don' like the idea of little ones about on their own." The wench said worriedly.

"I don't either," Elizabeth said in a way a fellow mother only could, "that's why it's important for Jack and me to find her."

Giselle listened intently while Jack described Ashley.

"Oh! I did see 'er!"

Jack and Elizabeth looked up at her hopefully.

"It was only for a moment while she was runnin' to a ship, but I remember 'er because I thought 'she's a pretty one.'"

"Do you remember anything else? Was she with anyone?"

Giselle frowned and thought for a long moment. "no, sorry…my son, 'enry decided to get sick all over me dress and I had to clean it."

"Thank you so much, Giselle." Elizabeth said, genuinely grateful.

The wench smiled and patted her shoulder. "You're welcome, love."

And with that, they made their way towards the tavern. Perhaps someone there might be able to help…

_**The Black Pearl, several hours later…**_

As if preying on Ashley's mood, the sea churned with the ferocity of one of the worst storms she had ever seen. It rocked the ship roughly, knocking several items to the floor.

The girl in question was watching said storm through her small window. Occasionally, a wave would hit it and temporarily warp the view only to have it return and only droplets of water remain, clinging to the glass.

Will and Elizabeth were sitting in the room with the small girl, but weren't acknowledged. This hurt them, but they both knew that Ashley simply needed time to deal with the truth of the situation.

Will himself was all wet from being out on the deck of the Pearl, with Jack but was slowly drying off. Elizabeth was slightly damp too, but only from hugging Will when he had entered the room.

Ashley absentmindedly heard Will mutter something about a 'bloody key' but didn't care. All she knew was that she was frustrated and angry.

Just as she thought this, they came upon a grisly sight. A ship, which appeared to be nearly broken in half, was floating haphazardly in the water. What appeared to be bodies were strewn in the water and on the decks of the ship that were still exposed.

Ashley, forgetting her mood, spoke. "What happened there?"

Will and Elizabeth both jumped at the sound of her voice. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

Ashley pointed out her small window and the two of them looked. Elizabeth looked horrified while Will looked grim. Without a word, Will left the room to head on to the deck.

Exchanging puzzled looks, Ashley and Elizabeth headed after him. When they got to the deck, the force of the storm's winds took them both by surprise, though Ashley faired better than Elizabeth since she'd grown up on a ship.

"What's going on?" Ashley shouted to Jack over the wind.

Jack didn't answer her, instead he bent towards Will and spoke solely to him, and all the while grinning in a way a pirate does when he's scheming which of course, he was.

A moment later, Will was in a longboat heading in the direction of the sea wrecked ship.

"Tell 'im Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! It just might save your life!" The wily captain called out to Will.

"What debt?" Ashley asked Jack.

He turned then squatted down to the young girl's level. "What do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Lots," Ashley answered proudly, "Davy Jones was a fearsome pirate who was in love with a fierce and proud woman. But something happened and they were no long together. He was so heartbroken that he cut his heart out and put it into a chest."

"Very good, Ashley." Jack said, now a little worried she might figure out his intentions.

"It's said that sometimes pirates who are close to death make deals with Davy to avoid being sent down to his locker."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Tell me more."

"Well, the deal usually goes that if the pirate chooses not to die, he must serve for 100 years aboard Davy Jones's ship, The Flying Dutchman, as a member of his crew."

Before anyone could say anything more a monstrous ship appeared, bow first, from under the waves.

"Oh, bugger." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Dad, what is that?" Ashley's eyes were as big as saucers.

"That," Jack answered, not bothering to correct her on the patronage term, "is said Flying Dutchman."

They all watched in shear terror as the moonlight illuminated the crew. They were all different forms of mutations between man and the sea. One they saw was part shark, while another had limbs of a crustacean. The crew grunted and growled as they worked to keep the ship moving. Craps of a whip could also be heard.

That's when Ashley noticed there was no sign of her captain. Where was he? Where was the famous and feared Davy Jones?

A moment later Ashley saw him and stifled a scream. He was a man, but more so than that, he was a squid save for one huge crab claw. Worst of all, he was on the wrecked ship with Will.

Terrified, Ashley turned to Jack. "Davy Jones is on the ship with Will! We have to help him!"

"S'alright, love." Jack said, patting her small shoulders, "Will is not dead or dying."

"But he might be if we don't do…" Before Ashley could finish, said captain appeared before them, along with members of his crew, scowling at Jack. Davy's men immediately restrained every member of Jack's crew including Ashley and Elizabeth so that nobody could make a move to protect Jack.

"Jack Sparrow…" he said in a thick accent, "we made a deal. Ye owe me yer soul."

"Soul?" Ashley parroted.

Davy went on as if she hadn't spoken. "Thirteen years ye were Captain of the Pearl in exchange for yer soul. That was our agreement."

"Jack!" Ashley was furious, "You sold your _soul_ for a bloody _ship_?"

Jack had the good grace to look embarrassed. Davy turned to Ashley, noticing her for the first time. Interest sparkled in his pale eyes. Ashley felt a horrible sense of foreboding at the sight of it. This could only mean more trouble.

The captain walked towards her, his wooden leg thumping against the deck loudly. Once Davy reached her, he crouched down so he was eye level with Ashley.

Ashley sucked up as much courage as she could and looked the feared Davy Jones in the eye.

Davy only grinned, looking even creepier as he did so. "What's a small lass such as yerself doin' on a pirate ship, hmm?"

"I'm," Ashley thought of a suitable lie, "Elizabeth's…niece. I wanted to meet a pirate." She nodded her head, indicating the people she was referring to.

The look the squid-like captain gave her told her what she feared. He didn't believe a word she had said. Worse, something told her he knew something she didn't.

"You're this fine lass's _niece_ eh?" Davy Jones chuckled, then gave her a stare she was sure could freeze the ocean solid.

With a slimy tentacle, he grabbed her arm. Ashley struggled to free herself but to no avail. The suction cups on said tentacle held her fast.

"Then why have ye got this?" Davy turned her hand over to reveal a grisly black mass on her palm.

Ashley could only gape at it. She had no idea what it meant. Seeing this, Davy explained.

"I give this mark to those I make deals with."

"But, but I didn't make one with you!"

Davy ignored her protest. "The only way I could give ye this mark without the deal was if ye were the flesh an' blood of one I did."

"You made a deal with her parents, didn't you?" Elizabeth demanded, breaking her frightened silence.

"No, just her father." Davy answered, looking directly at Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: so…does everyone still have fingernails after that nail-biter? Okay…maybe I'm just puffing my own ego but hey…one has to do that now and again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment. PS: I am not putting that right nasty whipping scene in my story…just as a heads up.

_**Chapter Six: Plenty to Learn…**_

"_You spent three days, lying on a beach drinking rum."_

All eyes turned to Jack.

"You lied!" Elizabeth shouted angrily. "She is your daughter after all, isn't she?"

Jack sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea. There have been rather a lot of girls in me life…"

Davy Jones sighed too and rolled his eyes. "She is yours, Sparrow."

"How can you know for sure?" Elizabeth asked the surly pirate.

Davy's cold eyes turned to Elizabeth and narrowed. "Enough with the questions!"

Davy turned to his crew then pointed at Ashley. "Take 'er aboard!"

The shark-like crew member grinned exposing all of his sharp, shark teeth. "Come on! Time ta come with us!" he roughly grabbed Ashley by the arm. She struggled violently but it did no good.

Elizabeth and Jack immediately fought the crew and tried to get to Ashley before Davy could take her away. However, this was feeble since Davy had the power of teleportation. He and Ashley were on the ship in seconds while the fighting was still going on.

"Take 'er below!" Davy commanded and then smiled victoriously. He had one up on the fools now. They would never be able to get her back now unless they bent to his will.

This thought made Davy chuckle as he watched them push her down the barnacle and seaweed ridden stairs. Ashley tripped and cursed violently.

"Young girls should never curse like tha'" he said, wagging a tentacle at Ashley while she struggled to stand.

Ashley glared at him and spat on the floor of his ship. Davy growled at her defiance.

"And young girls should never spit on me ship!" Ashley was tossed into the brigs where prisoners were often kept. She landed right on top of the cell's last occupant, who was now a pile of bones.

Satisfied that she was now locked up, Davy returned to the deck to shout orders at his crew.

"Ashley!" she heard a familiar voice call out. She turned and saw Will in the cell next to her.

"Will! You're okay!"

He smiled affectionately at the little girl. "Yes, I'm alright. How did you end up on the Flying Dutchman?"

"I don't know why he took me." Ashley answered honestly. "But, I think it might have something to do with this." She held out her hand and showed Will the ugly black spot.

"What is that?" Will asked his voice filled with horror upon seeing it.

Ashley relayed what Davy had told everyone aboard the Pearl. "…And then I ended up here."

Will was silent for a moment before he spoke. "So, you really are Jack's daughter?"

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you all from the beginning!" Ashley grinned and playfully poked Will through the bars of her cell.

Will smiled sheepishly. "Alright, I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, but now I do."

Ashley smiled genuinely for the first time in a long while since her ordeal had started. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

Will studied her for a long moment. "You have Jack's smile."

This comment made Ashley's heart swell with pride. After all, her father was her hero so knowing she had one of his traits made her all the happier.

"I can't believe I never noticed it all before…" Will seemed in awe of her as he studied her face. "The same eyes, the same hair colour…" She even had Jack's prominent cheekbones.

Will realized that one could really just look at her and see her father in her. It was unmistakable.

"So…" Ashley said, breaking the silence, "how are we going to get out of here?"

Will grimaced and grasped one of the bars in front of him. "I'm honestly not sure, Ashley but I'll think of a way."

Just then, they both heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them, as if the person was sauntering instead of just walking.

"I could be of some 'elp with that." A gruff voice offered.

Will's eyes immediately went wide as he gazed upon the man in front of him. He was covered in barnacles, his skin pale, but his features were unmarred and therefore one could still easily tell who the man was.

"Father?" Will was absolutely dumbfounded.

The man smiled, his eyes showing some small joy through the sorrow that seemed to swim in them. "Yes, William…it's me."

As Will felt the joy of being reunited with this father, he also felt a hint of sorrow because he knew that ol' 'Bootstrap Bill' as he was called had had to make a deal with Davy in a moment of desperation.

"Let's get ye out of here." And with that, Bootstrap produced a ring of keys. He picked one and quickly unlocked the door.

As soon as Will was out, he hugged his father, tears stinging his eyes.

Bootstrap smiled genuinely this time and returned the gesture.

Ashley simply stared on in amazement. "Bootstrap Bill is your father? Wow!"

Hearing her voice, Bootstrap narrowed his eyes in puzzlement. "And who are you, little one?" he asked, very much curious.

She extended her hand and smiled at him. "I'm Ashley Sparrow."

"Sparrow eh?" Bootstrap studied the girl as Will had done only a short while earlier.

"Didn't know that Jack had kids." He rested a cold, damp finger under her chin and smiled.

"She's the spittin' image of ol' Jack…only she's a girl."

Ashley smiled Bootstrap, glad that he was the first person to believe her right from the beginning.

Then Bootstrap caught a glimpse of the infamous black spot on her palm.

"Why did ye have to follow in yer dad's footsteps, eh?"

Bootstrap said this with much sadness in his voice. After all, he knew better than the two of them what servitude with Davy Jones was like: hellish and unforgiving. It was beyond him why a child of all people would put themselves in such a dismal situation.

"I didn't make a deal with Davy Jones, if that's what you mean. I got this because I'm Jack's daughter." Ashley shrugged nervously. "That's what Davy told me, anyway."

Bootstrap nodded in understanding. Sometimes, but rarely, if a pirate dared not meet the terms of the deal they'd made with him, he'd mark their blood kin with the same spot, damning them to work on his ship aswell as said pirate.

That was unless the pirate gave Davy what he wanted…then the pirate's family would be free. So, the question was…what did Davy want from Jack? Bootstrap knew the answer to that all too well: he wanted Jack's soul.

Ashley watched Bootstrap's expression get grimmer and grimmer as he stared at the spot on her palm.

"What is it? Will asked, breaking his father's thoughts.

Bootstrap explained to his son and Ashley the reason for the spot. As he did, Ashley's eyes grew huge with fear and worry.

"What are we going to do?" she asked warily, looking down at Davy's grisly mark.

"First, we are going to get the key." Will said.

Ashley was confused now. "What key?"

Bootstrap's eyes widened as he realized what his son intended to do.

"What key?" Ashley repeated.

Suddenly, a voice answered her. "The Dead Man's Chest…"

All three of them jumped and turned to see an elderly man…well, what used to be an elderly man but was quickly and nearly completely part of the ship. He made a crackling noise as he leaned forward, towards the three of them. His brain, Ashley noticed, stayed stuck to the ship's hull.

"You must open the chest and stab the heart…without the heart, there is no captain…there is no ship…"

"Where is the chest?" Will demanded.

The elderly ship/man shifted his eyes uncomfortably. "Hidden…"

"Where is the key?"

"Hidden…" he repeated, before receding back into the ship as if he'd never awakened.

Ashley gaped at the hull for a long moment before Bootstrap spoke.

"That's what becomes of those who stay on the Flying Dutchman long enough. You become part of it, never to leave it again."

"I don't want that happening to my dad…" Ashley spoke softly.

"We'll do what we can to make sure it doesn't." Will said, wanting to comfort her.

Ashley gave him a small smile to show him that it worked. "Well, first we have to figure out where the key and the chest are."

"If I were Davy," Bootstrap said, "I'd keep it with me…at all times."

Will nodded. "Alright…how do we get it from him?"

Bootstrap thought about that for a moment before an idea came to him. "Are you a gambling man, William?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: when I write simply "Jack" or "Elizabeth" (as of this chapter) I am referring to the "present day" or in this case, "future" versions of the two, just so you don't get horribly confused. (I will tell you when and if that changes in future chapters so no worries there either.)

_**Chapter Seven: Dice and Deception…**_

"_We have our heading…"_

"Gambling man?" Will repeated puzzled as to what his father was thinking of.

"Yes, William." Bootstrap looked at Ashley then back at his son. "Come to the deck and I'll show ye what I mean."

Both followed the pirate because their curiosity was now peaked. When they got there, they could hear several crew members shouting out what sounded like bets.

"I bet five fives!" one shouted, while another said, "I bet six fives!"

Bootstrap stopped in front of a circular table that had been set down out of the way of the crew on the current shift.

"You see how they each have upside down cups?"

Will and Ashley nodded.

"Under those cups are a number of dice. Each player attempts to guess how much of each number is facing up on the dice."

"Where does the gambling come in?" Will asked.

Bootstrap sighed. "We bet the only thing we've got: years of servitude."

This gave Will an idea. After the game they were watching was finished, Will called out: "I challenge Davy Jones!"

Silence fell over the ship. Ashley gaped at Will. How could he do this? Davy was ruthless! There was no way he would win!

Ashley was about to voice her feelings when a steady thump was heard on the ship. Moments later, Davy appeared.

"I accept!" he spat out and sauntered towards the table.

Bootstrap looked at Will, shocked. "You can't do this! You have too much to lose!" And it also threw a wrench into his plan. The pirate had intended to bet his years of servitude for a chance to learn where the key was. He had never wanted Will to be in harm's way like this.

Tension rose as Davy and Will sat down at the table.

"What are ye terms?" Davy asked Will his eyes narrowed.

Will looked Davy straight in the eye. "I bet an eternity of servitude."

Ashley gasped. Bootstrap looked horrified. Davy, on the other hand, looked interested.

"What do ye want if ye win?" The captain rested a tentacle on his cup, eager to see what was beneath it.

"I want to know the location of the key."

Davy's eyes momentarily widened then narrowed again. "Where did ye learn of tha'?"

Will raised an eyebrow. "That's not part of the game, is it?"

Davy said nothing, knowing Will was right. Instead he took one of his tentacles and reached inside his jacket. He slowly drew out the key so Will and the others could see it before putting it back.

Ashley bit her lip as they called out their bets. Oh, how she hoped Will wouldn't be doomed.

As the game went, it first appeared that Davy might have the upper…uh…tentacle before Bootstrap lifted his cup, revealing that Will had been right in his bet and had won.

Ashley sighed in relief. Will was safe now. All they needed to do now was get the key away from Davy and get off the ship without getting caught and or killed.

"Oh, bugger." Ashley muttered under her breath. That was _not_ going to be easy.

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean…**_

Jack raised his scarred eyebrow and smirked as he mused about how much fun pirating could really be.

He and Elizabeth had successfully commandeered a rather large and luxurious ship from a group of wealthy merchants while they'd been none the wiser.

It had been a simple plan, really. They had stopped in Tortuga for an evening of drinking and debauchery and had left the ship unattended in their eagerness to get to the Tavern. The couple had waited until the last one was off and they ran aboard.

With their skill as pirates, they'd had the ship on its way in no time.

"I know that look, Jack. You're pleased with yourself." He turned to see Elizabeth smiling at him.

Jack smiled back in his own unique way that he knew always tugged at her heart. Moments later, she was in his arms and kissing him.

"A pirate is always pleased when he or she gets what he or she wants." Jack murmured against her mouth.

"I'd have to agree Captain." Elizabeth kissed him lightly before resting her head against his chest.

With one arm around his wife and the other steering (yes, Jack managed this somehow) he thought about what events could have possibly transpired already. Since they were in the past, it shouldn't be too difficult to at least guess. If they could do that, they would have a better chance of finding Ashley.

Hours dwindled by, but neither Jack nor Elizabeth wanted to stop and rest though they were tired. Both of them had yawned countless times, but chose to ignore it.

Elizabeth lazily flicked the needle on Jack's compass. She'd hoped it would help them on their quest, but all it did was go haywire and point nowhere in particular.

Sighing, she snapped it shut and placed it in her pocket. After she did so, she felt Jack straighten as he often did when he spotted either a ship or land.

It was a ship he saw this time.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he studied it. "Looks like the Pearl, love."

Elizabeth nodded. She'd been thinking the same thing.

As they approached, it appeared Jack's initial impression was correct. It was indeed the Pearl they had spotted.

Jack smiled as only he did when he spotted something he held in great affection. Elizabeth understood this and grinned herself.

"She's as beautiful as I remember, Jack."

"Aye, she is darling." Jack turned the wheel until they were right alongside the Pearl. Once he had, two figures came into view that, it appeared, looked exactly as they did!

Knowing they were in the past, they both surmised that these individuals were in fact their 'past selves'. However, that didn't make seeing them any less eerie.

Jack noticed that the two figures were looking at the ship, then at him and Elizabeth. They were close enough that they saw their shocked expressions.

"Jack!" Elizabeth's past self could be heard saying, "they look just like us!"

"Permission to board…Jack…" Man, it felt rather odd addressing himself.

"Permission granted!" said his past self, who felt just as awkward.

Carefully, a plank was laid down between the two ships then he and Elizabeth walked across.

"How did this happen?" Elizabeth's past self asked.

"Well," Jack answered, "for starters, we're from the future as it were. We were sent here by Tia Dalma."

Jack's past self, he could see, recognized the name immediately.

"Why?"

"We're here to retrieve our daughter, Ashley." Elizabeth said answering her husband's past self's question.

Stunned silence filled the ship.

"So, it's true…we are her parents?" Elizabeth's past self, asked completely shocked by this revelation.

"Aye, just not for a while yet since we are in the past therefore making her birth occur in the future, savvy?" Jack answered.

"But…but…how? I love Will, I don't…" It was clear that Elizabeth's past self was having trouble with this revelation. Who could blame her? It was turning her life as she knew it upside down.

Jack took pity on the woman. "It's a long story, love. It'll all make sense when it happens."

Realizing he was right, she took a deep breath and let it out. It was then that Elizabeth's past self took the time to really look at this 'future' version of the infamous pirate.

He looked virtually the same except for the scar splitting his right eyebrow and the ugly, red one that was running across his neck. His dark, kohl-rimmed eyes had a maturity in them that hadn't been there before. Still, there was a twinkle of mischief in them, showing that the old Jack wasn't completely gone he'd simply grown as a man.

Elizabeth looked much as she, her apparent 'past self' did now with the windswept hair, dirty hands, and a tri-cornered hat. However, her skin was darker, her hair slightly lighter. She also appeared leaner and more muscular probably from spending much of her time aboard a ship.

As it had been with Jack, her eyes gave away the signs of her growth as a woman. There was no softness of youth or innocence, only experience and knowledge that she herself didn't have yet.

Curiosity was beginning to get the best of her now as she realized the questions she could ask them.

Jack noticed this and smiled. "What do ye want to know, love?"

Elizabeth's past self blushed slightly and looked at her feet, embarrassed that Jack had been able to read her so easily.

It was also in that same moment that Jack felt someone poking him, rather a lot. He spun around and found his past self shifting his eyes madly, trying but failing to look like he'd done nothing.

Jack laughed at his antics then realized he was essentially laughing at himself. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided he didn't care and kept up with his merriment.

"I'm you, remember." He tapped his forehead. "I know exactly what you're like."

His past self gave him a look that he knew all too well meant he didn't care.

"Jack," hearing the voice of his wife's past self drew his attention back to her, "I may be curious, but I know that finding your daughter is more important than that right now."

Jack smiled at her understanding. "Aye, it is. I love the little one dearly." His eyes warmed at the thought of his daughter, making it obvious to the woman that he truly meant what he had said.

"We had better hurry, then." Jack's past self said in a rare moment of seriousness. "She's on the Flying Dutchman."

Looks of raw fear then pure anger spread across both of Ashley's parent's faces.

"How did she get there?" Elizabeth demanded.

Jack's past self recounted the story. "…And now we're trying to figure out how to save said little one."

"Since we lived this adventure already," Jack said, taking the helm, "we know what happens…" he looked at Elizabeth, who immediately knew what he was thinking.

"We'll use that knowledge against him." Elizabeth finished, grinning like the pirate she was.

"This time," Jack's eyes turned cold, "Davy is going down with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I'm sorry that this took so long to put up, but here it is finally! I hope you all enjoy it.

_**Chapter Eight: Finding Ashley…**_

"_I do want to know what it tastes like…"_

"Are you mad?" Bootstrap said as he looked upon the famous Jack Sparrow's daughter.

Ashley folded her arms across her chest and fixed the man with a stare that told him she certainly wasn't.

"I want to do this…I want to help my dad." She had just appointed herself the job of obtaining the key from Davy Jones, which was why the old pirate was less than pleased.

"I won't let you get hurt." It was Will who spoke up this time. "I refuse to let you do this." Will emphasized his point by taking her arm so she couldn't run off.

Ashley shook her arm free and glared. "We have to get this key, right?"

Bootstrap reluctantly nodded. "Yes, we need it to open the chest, but that doesn't mean you should be goin' after it."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not _my_ dad, so you can't tell me what to do." And with that, she left the room. She wanted to stomp and slam the door, but that wouldn't go well with her plan. The last she wanted was the crew to take notice of her.

Ashley crept down the length of the ship until she came upon the organ room. The door was slightly ajar, showing Davy sitting in a chair in front of it, asleep. The tinkling of a music box playing a soothing tune could be heard.

Carefully, she crept towards the sleeping captain. The ship creaked under her feet causing her to cringe. Davy sniffed, but didn't wake up. Ashley sighed in relief.

Once Ashley reached him she looked at his closed eyes and then at the spot where she'd seen the keys appear from earlier. Carefully, she reached over and through his tentacles. Ashley felt a small bit of triumph when she felt her hand wrap around the cold steel of the key.

Slowly she drew the key out and replaced it with a rolled piece of cloth that was lying near them. Afterwards, Ashley quickly exited the room and headed towards the deck, where she found Bootstrap at the helm, sleeping members of the Dutchman's crew lying in various places seemingly as asleep as their captain was.

Ashley felt her heart swell as she realized that Bootstrap was there to help her, to make sure none of the crew saw her leave Davy's room. She also felt a tinge of guilt for her scathing words earlier.

"Thank you." She whispered when she reached him. "And I'm sorry about what I said."

Bootstrap smiled at her. "Ye were just angry and I forgive you. Now, I want you and Will to get off this ship as fast as you can."

He gestured to his right. "There's a longboat there waiting for you."

Ashley hugged the old pirate fiercely. "I hope you don't get into trouble for this…" The little girl knew that Davy would not like knowing one of his crew had betrayed him.

Bootstrap sighed, smiling sadly. "What more can they do to me?"

Unfortunately, he was right. That made Ashley all the more determined to do what came next to her mind.

"We'll find a way to set you free, Bootstrap, I promise." And with that, she hugged him one more time.

Will came above deck at that moment, looking like he wanted to have a few choice words with Ashley. Before he could however, Ashley drew out the key, smiled and then put it back in her shirt pocket.

Will's gaze turned from anger to shock. "You got it?"

Ashley nodded, feeling proud of her achievement.

Will shook his head in amazement. "You are a remarkable child."

Ashley grinned.

"It's time to go now." Bootstrap said, breaking the moment.

The two of them said their goodbyes, but not before Bootstrap handed his son an object. It was a small knife.

Will smiled at his father in thanks. "I'll use this to pierce Davy's heart." He vowed, "I refuse to abandon you."

Bootstrap felt a pang of joy at knowing that his son was willing to do this for him. He had no illusions about his son actually succeeding, but it was a nice thought.

"Be off with ye." He said to the two of them as they climbed into the longboat. Bootstrap watched them until he couldn't see them anymore. Afterwards, he went back to the helm a small smile on his face.

The journey was a rough one for the two escapees. They'd been hit with waves, fog, and a chill in the wind that left both of their teeth chattering.

Ashley rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself but it wasn't working. "It's bloody cold out." She said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, but I think we're close."

Ashley gave him a look saying she didn't believe him. "How can you know that? We have no idea where we're supposed to go."

Will pointed to a location behind the small girl. "It's the Pearl."

Ashley whipped around in the boat to see where Will was pointing. Sure enough, there the Pearl was, anchored with ropes to the land as it had been when she'd first encountered it.

Ashley felt a surge of excitement. "Let's hurry!"

Will couldn't have agreed more. He rowed with renewed vigor until they hit the sands of the island. Quickly, the two of them pulled the longboat up far enough so the water wouldn't carry it away and then went to search for everyone.

Ashley walked awkwardly across the island, her feet sinking into the soft sand. Will chuckled from behind her.

"You walk like your father in this sand." He teased. Ashley laughed too, always having found her dad's saunter amusing.

Deliberately, she swaggered more until she tipped over and fell backwards into the sand. This resulted in more laughter from the both of them.

It ceased, however, when they heard voices. Will and Ashley both looked at each when they heard the distinctive accented drawl that could only belong to one person: Captain Jack Sparrow.

With joy filling her heart, Ashley quickly got up and ran towards the voice as fast as the sand would allow her. Will took off after her.

They were both in for a surprise when they finally saw them. There wasn't just one Jack, but two…and not just one Elizabeth, but two!

Just what in the entire ocean was going on?

Ashley recognized one of the two versions of her father as the one she'd encountered earlier…but the other…her eyes went wide as she took in the scars…could it be?

"Dad?" she asked, not sure whether she should believe it or not.

The other Elizabeth looked familiar too, but again, the it be?

"Mom?" Ashley took a tentative step towards them.

Everyone looked up to see the little girl and gasped.

Both Jack and Elizabeth ran towards Ashley, each took turns hugging her once they reached her.

Ashley cried tears of joy as the realization that the people holding her were indeed her parents sunk in. Finally, after so much, she had found them.

Will watched the reunion, emotions running wild inside him. First, was the shock of seeing two of both Jack and Elizabeth, the second was the shock of seeing said two people together.

"What is going on?" Will demanded.

The threesome plus the past versions of both Jack and Elizabeth looked at Will. The past version of Elizabeth was excited at the sight of him and threw herself into his arms.

"You're alright! I'm so happy!"

It was Jack who spoke up, answering the confused Will. When he was done explaining, Will's confusion didn't fade, it just seemed to get worse.

"So you're the…future version of Elizabeth and I?"

Jack frowned for a moment and then nodded.

Will grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the pirate. This meant that Ashley had been telling the truth not just about her father but about her mother also.

Also, it meant that he would lose Elizabeth to Jack…

With that last thought, Will began to devise a plan to make sure that didn't happen…


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I had bad writer's block and far too much school…but here it is! I hope you enjoy!

_**Chapter Nine: Will's Plans…**_

"_As I said…persuade me…"_

Thump…thump…thump…

That's what all of them suddenly heard. Jack and Elizabeth exchanged looks, knowing exactly what it was. In a blink of an eye the two of them had the shovels and were digging.

As they did, the sound seemed to get clearer.

"What is that, mom?" Ashley asked.

"That's the heart of Davy Jones." Her mother answered, shovelling sand over her shoulder.

Ashley's eyes went wide. So the stories her father had told her were indeed true. The little voiced her thoughts to her mother.

"Yes, that's right…he was telling the truth."

"And everyone seems surprised when that happens…" Both Jack and his past self looked at each other when they realized they'd spoke at the same time. Their twin expressions of disbelief were enough to make Ashley stifle a small giggle despite the situation.

Even Will smiled a little before getting that same dark expression on his face as he'd had earlier.

A moment later, the chest was revealed and quickly opened by Jack. There, just as he remembered, was the smaller chest containing the heart.

Ashley watched as Will made a move towards the chest, a small blade in his hand. Ashley recognized it as the one his father had given him.

That's when the trouble began. As Will made his intentions known, the past version of Jack drew his sword and laid it against Will's neck.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. If you 'appen to kill 'im, who's going to call said beasty off the hunt, eh?"

"I have to save my father…" Will insisted.

"I can't let you do that either." said a third voice. Everyone, including Ashley gaped when they saw the same man from the bar standing there, glaring with a sword in his hand.

"Norrington, is that you?" the past version of Elizabeth asked.

The man only grinned and then seconds later, a pull swordfight between Will, the past version of Jack, and Norrington was underway.

Jack and Elizabeth just shook their heads while Ashley gaped. That's when Ashley noticed the past version of Elizabeth getting furious with the three. She yelled at them, threw stones, pretended to faint, and then finally gave up, sitting cross-legged and looking angry.

The whole display was actually rather funny to the eight year old, who chuckled a little. That was short lived when she saw two scruffy pirates running away with said chest.

"Bloody pirates!" she growled and took off after them.

"Ashley!" Elizabeth and Jack yelled at the same as they took off after their daughter. They chased her into the forested area of the island they were on, only to come across members of Day Jones's crew.

"Oh, bugger…" Jack grumbled and drew his sword aswell. Soon, the two were engrossed in battle with the crew.

Ashley, however, avoided them and kept up after the pirates. Luckily, they hadn't been watching where they were going and ended up causing the box to collide with a tree, ripping it from their hands. In their terror, they kept running now just to save their hides.

Picking up the chest, Ashley tucked it under her arm and kept running. Then, from behind her, she heard a rumbling noise and the distinctive sound of swords clashing together. Curious, she turned around. There, just a few feet from her, was a large water wheel with none other than Will, Norrington and the copy of her dad on it.

She watched as they fought and tried to keep their footing at the same time. It truly was a rather awe-inspiring sight. It became comical when she saw the other Jack get clocked in the head by one of the bars on the wheel. He fell over onto the foliage with a rather undignified thump.

Worried, she ran over and made sure he was okay. "I'm alright…Although ol' Jack's gonna have a right nasty bump…" he rubbed his forehead and flinched when he felt the tender spot.

"I've got the chest." Ashley announced, hoping it might make him feel better.

This made the pirate grin despite himself.

"And," she continued, producing the key, which hung around her neck. "I have the key too!"

This made the past version of Jack even happier. "Let's have the key, love." Ashley took it off from around her neck and handed it to the jovial pirate.

With unmasked excitement, Jack used it to open the box and lift the lid.

Ashley made a face when she saw the grotesque, barnacle-ridden heart inside, thumping away.

Before either of them could comment, they found themselves once again being pursued by Davy's crew. Quickly, the past version of Jack tucked the heart into his shirt, grabbed Ashley's hand, and the two ran as fast as they could.

When they hit the beach, the pirate went straight for the longboat, which was waiting in the sand.

Ashley watched as the past version of Jack tucked the heart into a rather large jar of…dirt? Just what was he doing with one of those?

She was about to ask when the fight they had tried to outrun began to filter onto the beach. Her mom and dad appeared aswell, along with the other version of Elizabeth.

There was still no sign of Norrington or Will…that is, until they all saw the water wheel come out of the forest and roll a little ways out into the shallows before tilting and dropping onto its side.

A much disoriented Norrington and Will staggered away from it, determined to keep up in the fighting.

Ashley rushed over to Will. "Are you alright? I watched you on the wheel…"

"Stay back and stay hidden, Ashley! I don't want them getting you again!" Will commanded forcefully.

Ashley nodded and headed back towards the longboat. As long as she was there, she could keep an eye on the heart…

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Norrington noticing the jar. "Don't you dare!" she said, realizing what he was going to do.

Running as fast as he legs could carry her she reached the longboat and kicked Norrington in the knee before he could pick up the jar.

"My dad needs that!" She growled at him.

Norrington held his now hurt knee and glared at her. "You little beast!" he shouted, trying to reach for her. Ashley ran out of the way, but not without leaping into the longboat and wrapping her arms securely around the jar.

"I need that heart!" Norrington growled and drew his sword on the small girl. Ashley's eyes went wide with fear. "Hand it over…"

Just then, Norrington felt cold steel resting on his neck. "I suggest that you not threaten my daughter…" The man turned around to see a very angry Jack with a deadly glint in his eye.

"She's _your _daughter?" Jack grinned and nodded. The shock of the pirate's affirmation was enough to allow him to disarm Norrington. Holding both swords, he pointed them both at the man.

Before Norrington could counterattack, something swung out and collided with the side of his head. He dropped into the water like a stone. Jack stood there puzzled until he saw his daughter with a paddle in her hand, looking proud of her achievement.

Jack grinned as only he could before hugging the small child. "That's my girl." He said his voice full of affection.

Ashley clung to her father for a long moment before she remembered the chaos around her.

"Dad…" she whispered in his ear, "the heart's in…"

"…the jar. I know love. I've lived this adventure before." Now this was news to the small girl.

"What do you mean?"

Climbing into the longboat, Jack frantically signalled for everyone to climb in so they could escape Davy's crew. Everyone piled into the boat before Jack continued speaking.

"We're in the past, love…"

Ashley turned to her mother, who was clinging to her daughter now, grateful that she was safe. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is darling…your father and I have lived this already…"

This made the child light up. "That means you know what happens! You could use that to make sure Davy doesn't win!"

Jack smiled at her. "That's the idea."

It also explained a lot…such as why the other Jack had never recognized her and why the other Elizabeth hadn't either! Ashley sighed, glad to everything now.

That's when she noticed the meaningful looks that her mom and dad were exchanging at the moment. They looked almost…sad? Why was that? A sense of fear crept up into the girl. Just what was going to happen now?

"What happens now, mom?"

Silent tears filled her mother eyes as she looked down at her daughter. "Don't worry about it, love." She said, stroking Ashley's hair.

As soon as they were on the Pearl, everyone was in a frenzy to get the ship ready to sail.

However, that was slowly put to a halt when they heard a rumbling underneath the ship.

"What the devil is that?" Gibb asked.

"It's the Kraken!" Will shouted a horrified expression his face. Right after that, large tentacles shot out of water, attacking the Pearl.

Upon seeing them, Ashley blanched. Flashes of her earlier nightmare passed through her mind. This was the same beast that had been in her dream!

And that also meant…then she knew what was going to happen…the knowledge was as real to her as name was…she was going to see her father die…

Feelings of anger, sadness and raw fear tore through her. She _had_ to stop it…but how?

Running to Will, she tugged on his coat. When she had his attention, she shouted frantically. "The Kraken is after my dad! It's going to kill him! We have to stop it!"

Will took a moment to think back to all the events so far and realized that it made perfect sense. How the child had known, he had no idea. That also brought up another question: if Jack was destined to die today, then how had Ashley come to be?

Will's theory was that Jack must have somehow survived…If he could make sure he didn't then maybe…just maybe…he could change the course of the future… Will looked at Ashley. Would she exist if he did?

Perhaps she would be _his _child instead. That idea appealed to Will immensely. He'd grown to really care for the small girl this whole ordeal and would want nothing better than to be her proud father. Jack, he decided, didn't deserve such an honour.

His plan in place, he went about trying to see that the crew was safe from the Kraken.

Ashley watched Will go, hoping he would heed her words. That's when a tentacle grabbed her, knocking her on her stomach and dragged her across the deck.

Ashley clawed the deck, screaming before she suddenly felt the tug go lax. Looking over, she saw the same scruffy pirates who'd run away with chest. One had an axe in his hand that had obviously been used to cut the tentacle.

"Uh, thanks…um…"

"Name's Pintel and this is Ragetti. We're 'ere to 'elp." A grin split his face, showing his rotten teeth.

"Thanks!" Ashley said, even though she wasn't sure if he was being entirely sincere. But, since they were being attacked by a Kraken, she wouldn't worry about it.

Through the chaos, a large net filled with barrels raised up from the cargo hold with Will clinging to the side of it.

The past version of Elizabeth stood nearby. Will handed her a gun. "Don't miss!"

"I won't!" she promised.

However, when it became clear that Will was indeed stuck to the next rather than just holding onto it, Elizabeth hesitated.

To make matters worse, Ashley spotted the Dutchman, which lingered behind the Pearl as if wanting to witness the carnage. But she knew the real reason he was there…he'd figured out that they had his heart.

"Oh, bugger…" Ashley mumbled glad that there was too much noise for her parents to hear her swear. The young girl spotted the jar sitting tucked under the stairs. Quickly, she ran over to it, opened it, and dug out the heart.

Then, as if sensing the heart had revealed itself, the Kraken ceased movement.

"Looking for something?" She asked, holding the heart up so Davy Jones, who was standing along the railing of his ship, could see.

Before he could charge at her, she reached down for a small knife that had been dropped by a crewmember. She held it above the heart.

Her parents watched in a mixture of horror and amazement at what their daughter was doing.

"I'll stab this thing if you don't leave my dad alone!"

"Such bravery…" Davy grumbled both annoyed and slightly shocked. The Captain paced the deck, unsure of what exactly to do. The look in the child's eye, however, told him that she would stick to her word if he didn't yield.

Clenching his tentacles, he growled.

"And you'll release Will's dad, too!"

This made everyone gasp. Will looked shocked at hearing those words. This small girl was bargaining for _his_ father's freedom aswell?

She gave Will a warm smile as if to say, "You're welcome."

"Darling…" Jack said a warning in his voice.

Ashley ignored her father for the first time in her entire life. Clenching the knife harder in her hands, she drew it closer to the heart until the tip was just barely touching it.

"Fine, 'ave it your way!" Davy Jones shouted angrily. "Jack Sparrow and William Turner are released from their debt!"

Everyone cheered as the Kraken's tentacles disappeared under the water.

"Now give me back me heart!"

Ashley stood there, pretending to think about it and then grinned in a way that made it unmistakable as to who her father was.

Raising the knife, she stabbed the heart anyway, all the way through to the other side. Right after she did, the screams of Davy could be heard. They all watched as the infamous Captain dropped to the floor of his deck, melting into nothing but water, seaweed, and barnacles.

Each of his crewmembers fell to the same fate, one after another. After that, the ship itself was pulled underneath the water and split in two, as many ships it had attacked beforehand had done.

Soon, all that was left of Davy Jones, his ship, and his crew was a few broken pieces of wood and several sea life body parts.

Seconds later, Will's father sans his barnacles and other such life, came sputtering up from the water. Quickly the crew pulled him up and into the Pearl.

Whilst the cheering was going on, Will began to feel guilty for his plan…Ashley had just guaranteed his father's freedom as he'd hoped to do…How could he possibly even think of ending her father now?

He watched as Ashley ran to her father who picked her up into his arms and hugged her. The raw pride and love in his eyes was enough to squeeze Will's heart.

Then, his own father approached him smiling, as if finally at peace. Will rushed to him and hugged him fiercely, tears pouring down his face.

Ashley watched the pair and felt tears of her own pooling her eyes. She'd done it! She had saved her father and Bootstrap too!

Gibbs came up holding two bottles of rum in his hands. He gave one to Jack. " 'ere's to the littlest Sparrow!" Gibbs shouted, holding his bottle up in the air in solute.

Jack held his up and clinked with Gibb's. Indeed, he thought, she was bravest of them all…and he couldn't have been prouder of her.


End file.
